


wicked games

by papertulips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of blood and violence, atsumu is a lil shit, just a tiny bit, sorta ? but not really, thats cute tho right? :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papertulips/pseuds/papertulips
Summary: Atsumu saw it in his eyes every time Kiyoomi pressed a knife to his neck, a gun to his head, pretending that he could end his life in that exact moment, but he has never wanted anything like that more than to kiss him until neither of them could breathe anymore. That's how he wanted to take Atsumu's breath away.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 133





	wicked games

**Author's Note:**

> have fun

Smoke curls in Atsumu's lungs as he looks at the city below him. His head is a bit dizzy, maybe from the smoke, maybe from the adrenaline that still courses through his veins.

Atsumu loves the sound of glass cracking beneath his boots, he loves the smell of blood of his enemies spilled across the walls, but more than anything, he adores the sound of quiet steps approaching him once the chaos is over, when the world seems to quiet down.

"You know I could slit your pretty throat right now," he hears and knows that it's more of a statement than a question.

Atsumu chuckles as the sensation of cold metal pressed against his warm neck adds up to the buzz in his head that doesn't seem to end. He flicks his cigarette over the edge of the building, eyes lost somewhere among the city lights as he tries to relax; Kiyoomi won't hurt him.

"I'm starting to believe you're just using me for this pseudo-alliance whenever you realize you bit off more than you can chew. What’s up with the death threats now?" Atsumu says, keeping his voice low.

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, his other hand resting on Atsumu's hip as he comes close enough for Atsumu to smell the excitement about what's to come on him. Or at least that's what he thinks. Atsumu remembers all the times when he dragged him straight to his bed after a successful mission, so he can’t judge his expectations. They both loved it, craved it. They would go on and on until the sunrise, until the only effort Kiyoomi could put into moving is the one that got him out of Atsumu’s apartment without another word uttered.

"I could've handled every single dead man in this room by myself, but, to be honest, the look on your face when you go feral sure is a sight to behold. Plus, we have a common enemy, I'm not going to wear myself out more than I have to."

 _What a liar_. Atsumu almost wants to laugh.

Kiyoomi is a man who would rather fail by doing all the work himself than succeed with the help of others. He does everything on his own, even though he's surrounded by professionals, people who could make his job a lot easier, less dangerous. But he lets Atsumu help. He lets Atsumu take out his own targets right in front of his eyes, and he enjoys it. It took Atsumu a while to realize why.

But Kiyoomi is never to be fooled; it always ends with his foot on the back of his target's head as they grip the curb with their teeth. And Atsumu has always been that target, but since they were both forced to work together by their respective superiors, he has to admit that the latter has been growing a bit soft on him. Even now, with a knife pressed to Atsumu's neck, Kiyoomi's body language doesn't give off any indications that he is, actually, about to slit his throat. Kiyoomi lets Atsumu lean against his chest, drop his head onto his shoulder and look up at him through his long eyelashes.

"Always so efficient, Omi-kun," Atsumu teases, pushing Kiyoomi's buttons in the ways he knows better than anyone.

"Don't call me that," Kiyoomi replies, but it comes out as a whisper, a gentle whiff across the skin of Atsumu's cheek.

Atsumu wraps his fingers around Kiyoomi's wrist, and he guides his hand away from his neck. His fingers slip between Kiyoomi's as he grabs the knife, never breaking the eye contact when he throws it over the edge. The tip of Kiyoomi's nose brushes over his own, and his fingers drag over his jawline. Atsumu shudders.

"Are you a coward, Sakusa?" Atsumu asks, and Kiyoomi furrows his eyebrows, hand gripping his hip, eyes roaming over Atsumu's face as if it will reveal the intent behind that question.

"No," he replies, simply.

"Then kiss me," Atsumu says, and the words roll over his tongue so easily that he almost forgets how much of a mistake it is.

Kiyoomi has never kissed Atsumu, but he can see just how much he wants to whenever they fuck; when they are practically breathing each other's air but neither won't go as far as crossing the line that is a gentle press of lips. Atsumu saw it in his eyes every time Kiyoomi pressed a knife to his neck, a gun to his head, pretending that he could end Atsumu's life in that exact moment, but he has never wanted anything like that more than to kiss him until neither of them could breathe. That's how he wanted to take Atsumu's breath away. And Atsumu saw right through him.

The reason why Kiyoomi isn't an easy man to fool is that he takes control of his feelings, he thinks with his head, not his heart. When he grows fond of someone, he pushes them away in the ways that will never get their paths to cross again. Or he nitpicks until he finds something in a person that he absolutely can't tolerate, and he clings to it.

But Atsumu caught him slipping. Every time Kiyoomi lets his eyes linger on Atsumu's face for longer than he should, every time he tucks a strand of Atsumu's hair behind his ear as they lie in the same bed, every time he covered up Atsumu's mess, he was aware of what Kiyoomi was doing, and why he was doing it, but the latter wasn't. And that's an advantage Atsumu has had this entire time.

So when Kiyoomi's eyes flutter closed, and he presses his lips against Atsumu's, his hands grip Kiyoomi's leather jacket, while his hold on Atsumu eases, just as if he's fragile. And that's exactly what Kiyoomi was always wrong about; Atsumu isn't breakable, he isn't foolish. But Kiyoomi, despite his reputation, clearly is.

Atsumu turns them around, biting into Kiyoomi's lower lip harsh enough for the other not to figure out that Atsumu is slowly walking him towards the edge.

This is everything Kiyoomi has ever wanted, but, _this_ , Atsumu thinks as he takes a step back, admiring the look on Kiyoomi's face, breathless and uncoordinated, is everything he has ever dreamed of.

The sole of Atsumu's boot presses into Kiyoomi's chest as he catches him off guard, sends him flying over the edge, just like his cigarette, and that knife, just moments ago. Kiyoomi doesn't let a single scream escape his mouth, but Atsumu can hear the sound of his shattering heart.

A moment later, his phone rings. Atsumu smiles.

"It's done, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fun lets be friends on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/tsumuanti)


End file.
